


Damnit, Jim!

by mmouse15



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Jim often causes McCoy frustration.





	Damnit, Jim!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



"Damnit, Jim!"

Those words became a key phrase for the crew of the _Enterprise_. Any time McCoy uttered those words, the crew knew their captain was going to do something his husband did not agree with. That meant the crew needed, absolutely, to be on their toes and thinking quickly, because around Jim Kirk, anything could happen.

"Damnit, Jim!" McCoy yelled down at his husband, currently trying to die on him. McCoy worked quickly, enunciating what he needed. His medical crew was the best and were anticipating him very well.

They finally got the bleeding stopped, blood going back into Jim's body instead of out, his vital signs stabilized, and the other injured crew taken care of. McCoy rested his forehead on the pillow next to Jim and muttered, "Damnit, Jim, you're not allowed to die on me."

He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one, but he was going to hold this over Jim's head for at least a month.

"Damnit, Jim!"

Jim laughed, dodging the grab McCoy made trying to catch his husband in the pool. They were at a luxury planet, and the crew was rotating through shore leave. McCoy hadn't expected to have the same rotation Jim had, but Spock had traded things around, and McCoy was thoroughly enjoying the time with his husband. He sputtered at the wave Jim sent his way with a slice of his hand.

"I will get you," McCoy mock-threatened, and Jim laughed as he swam away, McCoy following him, a planet caught in the orbit of Jim's sun.

"Damnit, Jim!"

McCoy was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be running for his life. Yes, he'd gotten them a ride, and Jim had shot it. The natives were firing arrows after them, and McCoy started reciting to himself all the poisons he'd catalogued and their antidotes. Jim did something with the scroll in his hand and bought them enough time to dive off the cliff and into the sea, where the _Enterprise_ was hidden under the water.

As Jim refused to leave Spock behind, McCoy could only shake his head. So much for the Prime Directive. Leave it to Jim Kirk to decide when it did, and when it didn't, apply to him.

"Damnit, Jim!"

McCoy couldn't save him. The radiation flooding the warp core was too much for even the indomitable Jim Kirk. In despair, McCoy dropped into his seat and listened to the purring of the Tribble on his desk.

Slowly, McCoy raised his head. That Tribble had been dead. D E A D, dead. He'd injected it with Khan's blood on a whim.

"Get me a cryo tube, now!" He yelled. The med crew scrambled to obey, and the room was a whirlwind of people as Khan's man was gently taken out and Jim was placed in the cryo tube.

"Keep him in an induced coma," McCoy instructed, pointing at Khan's man, "this should preserve Jim's brain function. Activate the cryogenic sequence."

McCoy reached for his comm unit and tried to raise Spock. Unable to do so, he comm'd the bridge.

"I can't reach Spock. I need Khan alive! I think he can save Jim."

The crew scrambled to retrieve Khan before Spock killed him, and to get him back to the ship. McCoy quickly drew blood, then sedated Khan. Working feverishly, with the help of anyone remotely qualified, they were able to synthesize a serum and inject Jim with it. Then they waited, McCoy twisting his fingers so tightly he almost dislocated a couple. Thirty minutes after the injection, Jim's heart started to beat. Five minutes after that, he had measurable brain waves. McCoy collapsed in relief.

When Jim awoke in San Francisco, McCoy was hovering nearby and after a lot of sarcastic sniping, Jim thanked everyone for saving his life. When Spock and Uhura left, McCoy came over to take Jim's pulse.

"Thank you, Bones," Jim whispered.

"Damnit, Jim. Don't do that again," McCoy ordered.

"Yes, sir," Jim mumbled, drifting back to sleep.

"Damnit, Jim," McCoy whispered.

~fin


End file.
